This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary purpose of LPTC's INBRE research project, Aura Imaging, Iridology and Sclerology Research, is to demonstrate the complexity of the human organism and the importance of the many homeostatic mechanisms that work in concert to give a person health and vitality. Through this a number of opportunities are offered to our student interns. First, it offers the interns hands-on research experience that is equivalent to their level of education and commensurate with their cultural experience. Second, it supports the students'goals to pursue degrees in health-related fields and satisfy their desire to provide a service to the larger community of the Winnebago Tribe. Third, it exposes the students to current technology and demonstrates an immediate, relevant and practical application. Additionally, it provides the interns with an opportunity to evaluate traditional health/wellness assessment methodologies, exposes them to comparative data to evaluate the efficacy of the methodologies and guides them in determining if any or all of the methodologies can be used to augment and enhance Western methods of evaluation of health/wellness